Zamiel Lazara
Zamiel Lazara is one of the Trolls of BoxedInn. Xe is a highblood of an ambiguous gender and seems to have some secret pact with "silentBenefactor." Appearance Zamiel has dark hair like all the other Trolls and a pair of horns that point in two separate directions with one pointing down and framing xis face while the other points directly up. The point of the horn going down forms a circle while the one going up forms an X-shape. Zamiel wears a hat similar to that of a medieval jester, though it is a bit more intricate; for the most part, it is yellow, with four points sticking up in the back, each dangling three golden beads from their slightly rounded tips. In the front, three larger points curl over xis face, one blue, one red, and the far left being a green. Golden beads dangle from these as well, along with a purple veil that curls around xis face, which always has a wide grin plastered on it. The back of the hat drapes down into two tapering halves that also dangle a set of three golden beads. Xis shirt is a dark purple and has a violet colored symbol of the two gender symbols crossing over one another to further accentuate their ambiguity. On xis wrists are two elbow long gloves with the fingers cut off and a plethora of jewelry covering the entire expanse of the forearms with many rings adorning xis digits. The lower half of Zamiel’s body is shockingly a simple pair of black pants and violet shoes worn for comfort. Beneath the headdress, Zamiel has extremely long hair that falls down to the small of xis back. Due to it always being bunched up in xis hat, it is often grimy and coated with sweat so it appears matted and greasy until xe washes it out. At that point it flows in elegant locks and is a dazzling sight to behold. Zamiel does not seem plagued by the same maladies of the flesh as other trolls as xis eyes are radiant and lively without the sunken hollows for eye sockets. Xis skin is a lighter shade of grey due to always being hidden behind the veil of xis headdress, but xe could really be considered "pretty" by those looking at xim. Personality Despite being a highblood, Zamiel does not look xis nose down onto the Trolls beneath them and feels that everyone is equal when you spill their blood, because everyone bleeds and dies the same. As a result of this philosophy it should be known that Zamiel is an extremely violent sado-masochist who laughs at the sight of xis own blood. Zamiel is also highly erotic and is not beneath engaging in scandalous behavior like leaving buckets lying around for other Trolls to stumble across. Relationships 'BoxedInn Relationships' 'Matesprit/Kismesis Double Reacharound' 'Azrail Vicham' The initial relationship between Zamiel and Azrail was obviously one of a vastly caliginous nature. Serving as his server player, Zamiel would often haze Azrail and deliberately put him in harms way as a means of "motivation." Naturally, Azrail hated every second of being around Zamiel and was constantly freaking out over when the psychotic fucker would kill him. However, excluding the moment when Zamiel tried to kill all of the trolls during the battle against the Black King, xe never once brought harm onto Azrail directly or even indirectly. Their relationship was still strained considerably but over time the two of them began to have more reasonable conversation. After an incident involving "silentBenefactor," Azrail had a near mental breakdown until Zamiel messaged him and his temper flared to the point of clocking the highblood into next week. Zamiel's feelings for Azrail and for xis own purpose for life had shifted significantly to something more red and culminated in sloppy love-hate makeouts. Character Background thumb|Zamiel in VILLAIN MODE. >Be the androgynous one. You are now Zamiel Lazara. You enjoy collecting instruments and devices of TORTURE along with vials of the BLOOD of Trolls you have killed throughout your life. It’s just sort of a thing you fancy staring at from time to time. You live UNDERGROUND in a dungeon with your hideous BEAR lusus that looks to have been stitched together from the body parts of other deceased lusii. You show no respect to anyone and would rather spill their blood to add to your COLLECTION. Despite your other colorful habits you have a penchant for playing children’s BOARD GAMES to indulge your own ironic form of insanity as you destroy the youthfully INNOCENT. Innocence tastes delicious first thing in the morning. Your trolling methods are HORRIFYING even by normal Troll standards, making the other members of your species want to STAY FAR AWAY FROM YOU. You can’t quite understand why. Gallery Category:Characters Category:BoxedInn Characters Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:Trolls Category:Androgynous Category:Board Game Users Category:Prospit Dreamers